Abunakki Tribe
We'll be back for your bones! General information The Abunakki Tribe is a CPU controlled Wild Monster Tribe. Like all the other tribes, this tribe does not have damage protection, and if attacked and destroyed will most likely be removed from the map. This tribe is like the Aztecs, due to its constant juicing of Pokeys (however it will sometimes sacrifice other monsters). In fact, the Monster Juicer that is always present in their yard is probably a reference to the Aztecs and Mayans. It does not look very defensive, but Abunakki Tribe's yard is scattered with Booby Traps (this Wild Monster Tribe has more traps than any other). It is best to use minesweepers like Bolt to clear it. It will only have a Town Hall level 3 at the third rebuild. When this tribe is destroyed, like all the other tribes it will be rebuilt and will be stronger. When you destroy this tribe for the first time in Map Room 1, you will complete a quest that will award you 20,000 Twigs, Pebbles, Putty, and Goo. The Abunakki Tribe leader holds an axe with a bone handle and has a pile of bones underneath him. Abunakki attacks mostly with Eye-ra and Brain, but at the lowest amount of monster due to the constant juicing of monster and the lack of Housing, even at the highest level Farming Abunakki Tip for farming: With the level 2 Map Room, the Abunakki base of Level 38 and 42 is easily farmable with one D.A.V.E, one Zafreeti and a champion. The level 42 Abunakki base gives the amount of 3,000,000+ resources of each kind, half for Goo. Just fling a D.A.V.E at the rightmost part of the base, then fling the Zafreeti later. The farming would be easier if you have rocket upgrades. It is recommended that you use Teratorn to attack the base since they have Booby Traps all around the Town Halls, also fling in a Zafreeti or two so the Teratorn keep healing after getting attacked by the Tesla Towers. Most of the time if you avoid the traps (Or use minesweepers like Bolt, Crabatron, or Pokey even) you can get a fair amount of resources. Another tip for farming is to use minesweepers to remove as much mines as possible then sending in a Level 3+ Fomor, Brains, Zafreeti, and Teratorn to loot. Use the Teratorn and the Fomor to attack their defensive towers then send in the Zafreeti and Brains. Since Brain loots more resources then other monsters, you should get a lot of resources. An easy and low cost minesweeper movement would be Pokeys, Bolts, or Ichis. A Gorgo by himself can destroy an entire Abunakki Tribe. Abunakki is weak on defending and attacking. So, you will have no problem dealing against this tribe aside from his amassed Booby trap in his yard. What you can expect from a full destruction of a Abunakki tribe: .Trivia *Although Abunakki is easy to destroy,Full of traps and ADT less in MR2,the MR3 base(shown alongside)is having ADT,s,Less booby traps and 5 lvl.5 empty bunkers surrounding the Town hall. *It is hard to destroy in MR3 with both air and land troops(overworld/Inferno).Healers are a key to destroy them after knocking ADT,s using Catapult. Category:Wild Monster Tribes